Mass effect 4
by VianzenRose
Summary: After the Reaper threat finally was finished, John Shepard has died. Now its up to his little brother to keep the peace. First chapter is somewhat short but plan to make a very long story for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect 4**

Life has stedily improved ever since the Reapers. For the Arainkar Shepard, the brother of John Shepard, who gave his life to defeat the Reapers, wanted to follow in his older brothers footsteps. The months were hard with training but Arainkar was now a new commander. Arainkar, however was not like his brother, more of a silent and cold person, he never had anyone to talk to. Arainkar was focused on following his older brothers steps in war. The time finally came for Arainkar to board a new ship, called Masakilda. It was a bigger ship than other before. It was a improved version of the Normandy. He felt somewhat proud. If only John could of saw him now. Arainkar boarded his new ship and met his new crew. Many cadets. Arainkar was his own unit. Arainkar was a 20 year old man. He had spiked up black hair that he dyes a bright red. He looks somewhat look like his brother John, except his eyes were goldish redish, and his eyes were more close together. Arainkars main weapons are handgun magnum like weapons, he calls them Darkness and Fear. The name of the guns were PZ8's. A new type of magnum. Arainkar made some designs on them and even included a scoop on each PZ8. As he explored his new ship, he found Johns ex-girlfriend. Ashley. The woman that Shepard tried so hard to protect. Ashley noticed Arainkar and gave him a salute.

"Commander." Ashley said firmly with her salute.

"Ashley, thank you for coming into my unit. I wanted to make you a squad leader. So we could handle these two missions at once." Arainkar said.

"You want me, to take a team to do which mission?"

Arainkar thought about it. The first missions was to capture two escaped criminals. One was a Turian and the other was a Asari. It was said that they both are mad murderers working together. It was said that they killed over twenty city guardsmen. The other mission was about a protect mission. A peacetalker from the Citidel was going to Palaven for a rebellion was happening.

"Ashley, take your team to Palaven. You are a good at keeping the peace. Try not to kill unless no choice."

"Understood" She saluted again and left.

Arainkar didn't want to give the prisoners to Ashley, for the prisoners were originally from Shapards unit. Arainkar wanted to find out why they would betray what they worked so hard for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, for the short chapter with nothing really in it. This chapter is to make up for the first. Promise**. 

Arainkar had only known the 2 from Johns emails. The first was the Asari, Liara T'Soni. She was the one who started the killings. The other one was Garrus Vakarian, the turian. Both were friends of John. Maybe even best friends. Arainkar wanted to know, why they would betray what they have been fighting for. He suited up. The two must still be on the Citadel, everyone is looking for them, right? Thats when it hit him, bars don't seem to care who you are. It would be his first spot to look. His armor in new shape, silver with dark purple tribal like paintings on his arms, with both his PZ8 at each side. He told his troops to watch the spaceport, just in case they try to escape. Arainkar decided to go alone. Less chance of someone dying on his watch. He headed striaght to the bar. It seems a party was going on. It would be the perfect idea for someone to hide in, he believed. When he entered, he caught his eyes on them. Top floor watching the dancefloor and the bar, looking like they are waiting for someone. Sneeaking around their gaze he slowly climbed to the top floor, however, Liara spotted him. She told Garrus and they started to run. Arainkar started to run as fast as he could to catch either one of them. The three of them ended up knocking many people down, tipping tables over and spilling drinks everywhere. Garrus and Liara headed for the exit with Arainkar right behind them. However, fatigue started to run in with Arainkar, he had to catch them now or he wouldn't keep up. However, he got lucky when Garrus and Liara ran into a sold out abandoned warehouse. Arainkar pulled out his PZ8s, Darkness and Fear, and started to scan the area, looking for the two.

"Come out, and I won't shoot you two where you stand!" Arainkar yelled, trying to sound like he meant it. But no one responded or move besides him. (They must be hiding) He thought. They weren't, Garrus jumped from the shadows, taking Arainkars guns and knocking him down. Arainkar got up as fast as he could, seeing Garrus point a rifle at his face. Arainkar quickly did a cartwheel, getting his feet on Garrus's gun and knocking out of his hands and tripping Garrus. Liara then came out, delivering a swift kick to Arainkar's back, throwing Arainkar off balence, again on the ground. Arainkar jumped up after seeing a grenade, it went off, a stun grenade. He then felt being lifted in the air and being punched and kicked by both Liara and Garrus. (I can't win at this rate!) He thought as he got up more slowly. They diffently were heavy hitters. Another fusion of hits like that and he knew he wouldn't get up the next time. He watched them as they stared at Arainkar, Arainkar jumped for one of his magnums and Liara shot his hand before he could grab it. Garrus then threw another stun grenade. Arainkar ran to the side and hid behind a container after the grenade went off he turned to the other side and Liara had her gun pointed at Arainkars head. Arainkar turned around to see Garrus, pointing Arainkars own PZ8's at him as well. Arainkar had no choice but to surrender. He put his hands up. He was expecting to die. After all, they killed 20 people. But they didn't. Instead, Liara handcuffed Arainkar and made him sit down.

"You be a good boy and stay put." Garrus said casually and he went to go see if the coast was cleared, to see anyone heard them fighting.

"Well?" Liara asked.

"We are good." Garrus answered. Arainkar waited for the gun to be on his head but nothing. He didn't understand. He decided to ask a question.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Garrus looked at him.

"No. Cause we are the ones who are the good guys. You don't sound like you have been infected with Luna's chips." Garrus responded.

"What?" Arainkar was more confused. Liara, scaned him wth something.

"He isn't." Liara said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Garrus, should we tell him?" Liara asked.

"No, we show him." Garrus responded. He picked Arainkar up and started to force him to walk.

"Hey! Stop it! I can walk by myself!" Arainkar yelled.

"Alright." Garrus stopped pushing him. Liara watched the area.

"We are cleared. To the spaceport underside." Liara said.

**And that stops for Chapter 2. Give me a review or any queston you want to ask.**


End file.
